Home is where the heart is
by HawkDramione
Summary: "I remember, just right after the moment we defeated Gaea. Every single second before I disappeared, it all came back, all at once. Right at that moment I knew where I'm supposed to be back, who I'm supposed to be with..." Jeyna, oneshot.


**To my second favourite couple of HoO: JEYNA! I love them as much as I love Percabeth. I just really hope neither of them would die in the up-coming BoO, uhm, no actually I hope no one would die! I love stories with some tragic as long as everyone is still alive in the end (it doesn't have to be "happy ever after", I'm too old for it)**

**And of course, the couple along with our favourite demigods belong to the mighty Rick Riordan. I own nothing but the fun writing fanfic for them :v**

**If you find any mistakes, please forgive me. English is not my tounge lauguage. I write fanfic to improve my English as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the Giant War was finally over. Life as a demigod was too hard to bear sometimes, but luckily, all of the seven made it out alive. The tension between the two camps was also calmed down, all credit to the Athena Parthenos. Right now, as the Argo II was flying with its fastest speed, Jason could make out the firgue of the statue far away. It was kind of Camp Half Blood's own Statue of Liberty. Behind him, everyone was cheering, singing and dancing on the board like crazy as they have already done since the war was over. One may think, where those demigods got enough strength to celebrate after a war? Honestly Jason didn't know either, but he guessed one they had started, it was impossible to stop celebrating.<p>

Jason wanted to join his friends so much. He wanted to break free and to lose control like a normal teenager would. After all, he had won a war, a freaking Giant War, and officially become Hero of Olympus, Champion of Juno, and so on... Yet he stood seperately from the other, solemnly looking ahead, like searching for something he couldn't see yet. They were heading home, Camp Half Blood, where he was supposed to be the happy new leader with his girlfriend and best friend - as Percy and Annabeth planned to move to New Rome together. But there was something deep deep down inside him, telling him no, that all of this didn't feel right, like this wasn't home - _his home - _and this wasn't his true self.

Maybe it was because of the amnesia. His memory hasn't returned fully yet, but after the war, everything all came back like a rush to him. Jason was still struggling to hide his confusion from his friends. Yes, he knew it wasn't normal of him to do so, but there were things that he didn't feel like sharing, even with Piper and Leo. Things that involved a certain girl...

"Hey Jase!" - Startled, Jason turned around to see Percy wearing his goofy grin on his face - "Let's celebrate! C'mon, I can't even recall the last time I've laughed so much like this!"

Jason tried to smile, but his effort must have failed miserably that even a nearly drunken Percy could see it.

"What's wrong Jason? Again with the amnesia?" - Percy asked with honest concern and gave a small chuckle as Jason raised his eyebrows confusingly. - "You're not the only one suffering from amnesia. I did too, remember?" - They both wrinkled their noses - so much of being the heroes of Olympus.

"I don't know." - Jason shrugged hopelessly - "I just don't feel right, like, I don't belong here no matter what I do or what you guys say..., like..."

"It is not home." - Percy finished his sentence. Suddenly Jason felt a rush of guilty washing over him, as he remember how much Camp Half Blood meant to the son of Poseidon. - "Hey it's ok." - Percy assured him quickly - "I felt the same thing too when I'm at your camp. It was great, but I didn't belong there. I'm a Greek from blood." - The goofy grin reappeared on his face and this time, Jason's smile was more honest.

"So what do I do now?" - He asked, looking at Piper singing from the other side of the board. Percy followes his graze and gave a long sigh.

"You want my advise?" - The boy said - "If this is not your home, then find it. Home is where your heart is, not where your head tell you. Now, Sparky, where is your heart right now?"

Jason didn't reply, but Percy didn't seem to wait for his answer either. The guy poped up next to Annabeth in an attempt to scare her, but ended up tripping right in front of his girlfriend. Everyone burted out laughing, and suddenly Jason had a déjà vu, only with him being in Percy's shoe and Reyna - the one and only strict and cold praetor of Camp Jupiter - launghing at him instead of Annabeth. A smell of hot chocolate filled in his mind as the memory became clearer and clearer.

He thougt he found where his heart at. Maybe Percy's head was not full of seaweed as Annabeth always insisted.

* * *

><p>After a long discussion with lots of groaning, pouting, even screaming, "Jason tagging along with Frank and Hazel back to Camp Jupiter" became "The whole seven plus Nico, Thalia, Calypso and Tyson back to Camp Jupiter". The Stoll brothers wanted to go with them so bad, but after a glare sent by Annabeth they shut up completely. To everyone's surprise, Chiron had even asked Clarisse to come as well, but the daughter of Ares turned down the offer.<p>

Another feast was held right after the moment they set foot on Camp Jupiter - again, with Leo's solemn promise that no explosion up-coming. Octavian, being his annoying self as usual, finally shut up after Thalia "accidentally" throw a bolt at him (none dared to complained).

The feast went on without anymore accidents, and by the end, everyone gathered up for a sing-along night. However, Jason still found something - or rather someone - missing, and though he kept looking more than eating, he couldn't found _her._

It was eating him up from inside not knowing where she was. Piper had noticed his anxiouness, but left no comment. Jason had a feeling she had already known why, being Aphrodite's daughter and all... But he couldn't bring himself to talk to Piper face to face, not until he figured things out with Reyna.

Sneaking out of the crowd like he had done million times before, Jason decided to come to her villa first. He knocked once, then twice, but had no response. His anxiousness raised up again, what if something happened to Reyna? What if she got injured on during her quest bringing the Athena Parthenos back (then he would kill Nico for it, assuming he could)? What if...?

Just as Jason was going to check the New Rome's hospital, two dogs - Aurum and Argentum - running straight to him. Her dogs! But his moment of joy didn't last long as he saw the bloodthirsty look on them...

"Aurum, Argentum, stop!" - A voice spoke up, and Jason let himself breath in relief. He could deal with all kind of monsters, but not those, not her dogs, even if they only considered him as another meal.

Reyna eyed him suspiciously as she came closer, ignoring the best charming smile he could manage. - "What are you doing here?" - She questioned while unlocking her door. - "Thought you were at the feast with Piper."

"Actually I came here to talk with you about it." - He replied, following her inside. Everything was the same as in his memory, every single thing reminded him of what he and Reyna had had.

Reyna snorted in disbelief. - "There is nothing to talk between us. I'd talked to Piper already before I went on the quest. She said you two were planning to go back and stay at Camp Half Blood. And now, considering you've appointed Frank to be the new Praetor, I see no problem of you leaving m... us."

For a moment, Jason thought he saw tears in her eyes, and he was sure she almost said "me" instead of us. It hurt him, knowing that it was him who caused her pain. Reyna rarely show her emotions, let alone her vunerable side. It must have been truly difficult for her all that time to do both of their work alone at Camp, then deal with Octavian and the war...

"It's not what I want to talk with you about." - Jason said quietly, reaching out to touch her hand, but Reyna turned away, refused him. - "I'm honest, Reyna. I'm sorry for having left you and everyone at Camp. I didn't want to, really. But Juno left me no choice at all. You've seen it, Reyna, Juno'd erased both my and Percy's memory. I couldn't recall a thing..."

"But Percy did" - She interrupted him, still refusing to look back. - "He remembered Annabeth. Why... Jason... Why couldn't you remember anything, even just one thing?" - Her voice broke, and her shoulders shook hard as Reyna's cold mask finally fell down. - "You remembered nothing! Even when you came back here, you still looked at us, at _me, _like a total stranger! Why, Jason, why?!"

He didn't know what to do, just watching her crying tearing him apart. He couldn't, and probably never could, understand how much Reyna had been through alone. Champion of Juno... how pathetic was it when he couldn't even protect the only girl he ever, ever had his true feeling for?

"Rey," - Jason didn't know his voice was also sounded broken too - "Maybe I didn't." - He reached for her hand again, and this time, she didn't push him away - "But now I do."

He could literally see the words sink in her as Reyna slowly turned around to face him. Was it... hope in her eyes?

"I remember, just right after the moment we defeated Gaea. Every single second before I disappeared, it all came back, all at once. Right at that moment I knew where I'm supposed to be back, who I'm supposed to be with. But I was still so unsure, until Percy told me... _Home is where the heart is... _Camp Half Blood, in spite of its beauty, is not my home. My home is here, in New Rome, in Camp Jupiter. And my heart," - Jason put her hand on his chest, right where his heart is racing - "is here, too, with you."

Reyna blinked, once, then twice, shocked of what he's just confessed. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at him deeply as this was the first time she saw him. Jason watched as Reyna took in all of them.

"How...?" - She whispered, but Jason interrupted it with a warm embrace that she missed so much.

"I also know why I couldn't recall you, Reyna." - He murmured against her hair - "It's because no matter what we've been through together, no matter how much time I've spent with you, I've never had the gut to say this." - He smiled warmly, looking straight into her eyes - "I love you."

Reyna laughed weakly, hugging him tightly. - "Took you long enough, son of Jupiter. I can't believe Venus was right."

"About what?"

"Me falling for a hopeless idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
